


It Started With A Click

by tuzitokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jongdae is a troll, Kyungsoo is Scary When Mad, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Satansoo, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzitokki/pseuds/tuzitokki
Summary: All it took was one click. Where Chanyeol is screwed, Kyungsoo turns to Satansoo, Sehun is a brat and Junmyeon shows his sadistic side. Oh and of course, we musn't forget the king of troll, Jongdae.





	It Started With A Click

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wants to see another picture of Kyungsoo sleeping, and Chanyeol seems to be the most likely to grant our wish.

"You're going to die. You know that, right?"

Chanyeol looked up from his phone screen to Jongin's unreadable face, a grin stretching across his own. "Not if he doesn't catch me."

Jongin shrugged. "Your funeral," he said before giving his attention back to the noisy game on his phone.

The taller man skipped out of the living room, heading to the bedroom he shared with Kyungsoo and Jongin. He had to stop himself from bursting into hysterical giggles at the sight in front of him.

Kyungsoo was sprawled on his stomach in the middle of his bed, his dark hair sticking up every which way. Half of his face was smushed into the pillow that he was clutching close, and there was a damp puddle where it touched his open mouth. The powder blue blanket that matched the comforter on Jongin's bed was tangled around his legs.

With a wide grin, Chanyeol pointed his phone's camera at the sleeping form and took a picture.

Fighting maniacal laughter, he settled on his bed and began fiddling with his phone. Within minutes he had forgotten the sleeping man on the other bed. With a final touch to his screen, he let out an evil, slightly demented laugh.

"What are you doing?"

Chanyeol froze, then craned his neck from where he was lying on his bed to look at Kyungsoo. "You're awake," he greeted as casually as he could.

The younger man scowled at him. "Thanks to you. Now, what were you laughing about? It had better be worth waking me up," he growled grumpily.

Almost involuntarily, a toothy grin spread across the taller man's face. "See for yourself," he said. It spoke of how sleep-deprived he was (and how much time he'd spent with Jongdae, Baekhyun and Sehun) that he didn't even think twice before flashing his finished product at Kyungsoo.

Previously sleepy eyes squinted, then widened. "Is that--?!" Kyungsoo appeared flabbergasted for a while, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Then, without any warning, he lunged.     

Chanyeol, tangled up in his bed covers, didn't stand a chance against the infamous Satansoo. He barely had time to yelp before he was trapped in a vice-like headlock. He flailed, he struggled, he squirmed, but nothing so much as loosened the tight grip the smaller man had on him, and finally he stayed still enough to actually listen to what Kyungsoo was ranting about.

"...the fuck did you give me cat ears and tails?! And heart drawings! I'm not a fucking girl! Delete that before I kill you for real," he demanded.

Chanyeol tugged on the arm blocking his windpipe. "Fine, fine, just let me go first! I need to breathe!"

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Kyungsoo let him go. Brown eyes glared at him, and Chanyeol hastily deleted the offending photo, showing his screen to the silently seething man as proof. "There. It's been deleted. Can I go now?"

The small brunet glared at him for a second longer before nodding. Relieved, Chanyeol headed out, pausing on the door way with one hand on the doorknob. "By the way Kyungsoo," he called back, only his head visible in the room, "I've already uploaded the picture on Instagram."

He slammed the door, already moving before he'd even finished the sentence. Kyungsoo's shout and pounding footsteps echoed behind him as he ran for his life, laughing all the way.

* * *

Sehun was eating a sandwich in the kitchen, courtesy of Jongdae, when his phone's Instagram notification popped up. He opened it absently, expecting it to be an update from Baekhyun during one of his free-while-my-makeup-gets-done moments, and instead almost choked on his sandwich when he saw Chanyeol's photo of Kyungsoo, complete with kitty ears and tail, hearts, and blush and dreamy filter effects.

"What's wrong with you?" Jongdae asked as he pounded the younger on the back. Wordlessly, Sehun handed his phone over and reached for a glass of water to try and get rid of the blockage in his throat.

Jongdae accepted it, took one look at the screen, and let out a laugh. The one that always led to someone's complete and utter humiliation, Sehun thought. He was just glad it wasn't going to be at his expense this time. "I'm going to borrow the broadcast phone from Jinwook hyung!"

The elder ran off, and Sehun considered his choices. He could just totally ignore it, of course; that would be the safest route away from Satansoo's anger. He could also comment, but even though Kyungsoo didn't have his own account, he could use Baekhyun's or Chanyeol's to scan for comments. It was very possible that he would see Sehun's comment and head over to kill him after burying Chanyeol. Option three, he could tell Kyungsoo about it himself.

 He paused. Considered. Option three had its pros and cons. He could see Kyungsoo's initial reaction, but that would risk being a casualty of the initial outburst. But he could also pass it off as him doing a good deed by informing Kyungsoo that a picture of him sleeping had gone viral (and it won't be an exaggeration either, Sehun saw; the post already had over ten thousand likes barely five minutes after posting, and he had no doubt that it had already been re-uploaded to various other accounts and sites). It would offer him a front-row seat to Kyungsoo's temper without any risk of being killed in the process.

It was also prime opportunity to get back at Chanyeol for the prank he'd pulled the other day. Sehun's favorite jeans would never be the same.

Mind made up, he made to find Kyungsoo, only to hear a door slamming down the hallway followed by a muffled--but still obviously enraged--shout. Curious, he stuck his head out of the doorway, only to pull it back in hastily as Chanyeol streaked past him, Kyungsoo hot on his heels. The pair (followed by Jongdae who was already holding the broadcast phone) disappeared into the corner, with Kyungsoo swearing a blue streak and Chanyeol laughing crazily the whole time.

"I guess hyung knows."

* * *

Jongdae ran into the living room, grabbing onto the door frame to avoid skidding on the wooden floors. He saw Jongin sprawled out on one of the couches, feet up as his thumbs flew over his phone's screen. "'Sup?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

"Where's Jinwook hyung?"

Jongin jerked his chin towards the door that led to the small office their managers took turns using. "In there with Ga Hee noona."

Jongdae didn't even bother knocking; he just pushed the door open, letting it slam against the wall. "Hyung! Phone! Where?!"

Both occupants of the room jumped, startled. It was Ga Hee who asked, "Jongdae? What's wrong?"

"Phone! For broadcast! Where is it?" Even as he asked, he spotted the object in question and grabbed it, already running out as he shouted over his shoulder, "I'll return it later!"

He paused in the living room, fiddling with the phone and starting a broadcast. When he was sure it was recording, he smiled at the camera. "EXO-L, hi! I know this broadcast is sudden, but I wanted to show you something. I'm sure most of you have seen Chanyeol's newest Instagram post by now." He walked as he talked, heading over to the room where he knew Kyungsoo would be sleeping. "Now, we get to see Kyungsoo's reaction to--"

The door opened before he could reach it, and out came Chanyeol. The tall man said something to the occupant of the room, body braced to run, before slamming the door closed and taking off. Jongdae plastered himself to the wall, taking care to aim the camera at the fleeing man. Before he could do anything else, Kyungsoo came running out of the room as well, curses and death threats flowing out of his mouth.

When the pair had passed, Jongdae followed them, passing by a freshly-showered and topless Minseok on the way. He made sure to "accidentally" catch the older man on camera, knowing the fans would go wild about it. Knowing that it would embarrass him was just an added bonus, really.

He caught up with the two just as Kyungsoo cornered Chanyeol in the music room. Chanyeol was using the office chair as a barricade, and Kyungsoo was trying to pull it away from him. Technically, being bigger meant that Chanyeol had the advantage of power, but Kyungsoo had frustration and embarrassment on his side, and soon enough the younger managed to send the chair rolling away from them. Left with nowhere to run and nothing to hide behind, Chanyeol raised a hand (trembling from the breathless laughter he was still having trouble controlling, Jongdae noticed; that was sure to just enrage Kyungsoo further) in defense. When the small devil continued to approach him, he did something so ridiculous that Jongdae had to laugh, temporarily shaking the phone still aimed at the two.

Chanyeol dropped to his knees and formed a heart over his head with his arms. Then, with the most cheerful voice and winsome smile that he could muster (and considering that it was Chanyeol, the charm level was insanely high) he declared, "I only did it because I love you!"

With a shout, Kyungsoo tackled the taller man, immediately trapping him in a tight headlock. Chanyeol screamed too, and tried to struggle, but he was too breathless from laughing to put up much of a fight. Kyungsoo meanwhile was still muttering things about "being a big embarrassment to males everywhere" and Jongdae was too busy laughing to pay much attention to the still-recording phone.

It was this scene that Junmyeon walked into, drawn by the raised voices. Jongdae immediately pointed the phone at him, because his hair was still dripping onto the towel he'd slung on his shoulders, and coupled with the earlier flash of Minseok just coming out of the bath, fans would be talking about it for ages.

Jongdae grinned. He loved messing with everyone.

"What happened?" Junmyeon asked, eyeing Kyungsoo who was still not letting go of his prey.

"Chanyeol posted a picture of Kyungsoo sleeping," Jongdae explained cheerfully.

Thick eyebrows disappeared into damp bangs, and Junmyeon finally glanced at Jongdae. The eyebrows climbed even higher when they saw the phone. "Blackmail material?"

Curled lips curled up even further, showing a row of even white teeth. "V app broadcast."

Immediately Junmyeon's face twisted into a mix of amusement and incredulous horror that Jongdae was sure would make its way to numerous K-pop memes. "You're streaming this?!" When the younger just laughed and nodded, he spent another moment just gaping before taking over the phone, holding off the younger with one hand.

"EXO-L, um, hi." He glanced over as Chanyeol let out a surprised shriek, but kept the video focused on himself. "I, uh... can't really explain what just happened," he admitted with a small laugh as he faced the camera once again. "But I think we've traumatized you enough for one day, so I'll just end this here, okay?" Jongdae finally managed to duck under his arm and immediately insinuated himself to the leader's side (skinship was always good fan service).

Junmyeon turned his attention back to the still struggling duo after they'd waved their goodbyes. "You said something about Chanyeol posting Kyungsoo's picture?"

" _Sleeping_  picture," Jongdae clarified. "Complete with kitty features, blush effects and little hearts everywhere."

"...let's just leave them here."

Jongdae threw his head back and laughed. Seeing Junmyeon's vindictive side was always so much  _fun._

* * *

Baekhyun whistled as he climbed the steps to their dormitory, spirits high. The final filming of the movie had gone perfectly, and the after-party had been a blast. Taehyung had been there, and they had spent some time together just talking about whatever came to mind. A director had approached him about a possible new role, and his manager had been approached by a producer for a possible drama soundtrack.

Best of all, Chanyeol had managed to take a  _sleeping_  picture of Kyungsoo and actually  _post_  it.

With a big grin, the brunet took out his phone and woke up the screen. There were several notifications there (it looked like somebody had flooded his KKT again... they really had to get Sehun to stop doing that) but what he stared at was the wallpaper. Kyungsoo, curled up asleep on his bed with matching kitten tail and ears and an artificial blush on his cheeks. There were also little hearts scattered over the picture, which made Baekhyun snicker every time he saw them. Chanyeol had gone all out on editing.

Finally he reached their floor (the building had an elevator of course, but their managers had made them a deal--using the stairs instead of the elevators gave them fifteen more minutes in the practice room). He swiped his key card and threw open the door, announcing dramatically, "I'm home!"

Minseok spared him a glance from where the older man was sprawled on the living room sofa, laptop perched on the table. "Are you so sure you should be announcing your presence?" he asked.

"What? Why?"

The elder jerked his head towards the hallway where faint thumps and muffled voices could be heard. "Kyungsoo's on a rampage about Chanyeol's Insta post. Yixing reposting it on Weibo was bad enough, but at least he's several countries away right now. He says hi, by the way," Minseok added, gesturing to the laptop. Baekhyun moved so that he could see the screen.

"Hyung, hi! How's Beijing?"

"Safer than Seoul right now," Yixing answered with a laugh. "Minseok ge showed me earlier what Kyungsoo did to Chanyeol, and I have to say I'm glad it's not me."

"What did Kyungsoo do?"

Yixing smirked, eyes glinting with evilness that the fans never saw. "You'll find out soon enough. Kyungsoo was threatening to do the same to you after all."

And suddenly Baekhyun felt very wary, because Yixing saying stuff like that was never a good thing. Maybe leaving that comment wasn't a good idea after all.

Just then Sehun walked in, eyes on his phone. He looked up when Baekhyun's phone chimed, surprise clearly written on his face. "Baekhyun hyung! You're back! I've been trying to contact you for hours," he whined.

"Manager confiscated my phone during the party and I just got it back." He showed his screen, which was lit up with several notifications. "What were you flooding my KKT for?"

"I--" 

A door slammed down the hallway, and all three males turned their heads as Kyungsoo bellowed, "IS THAT BAEKHYUN?!"

"--was trying to warn you not to come home just yet," Sehun finished belatedly.

Kyungsoo, small and livid and terrifying, stormed into the room and immediately zeroed in on Baekhyun. "You!" He advanced, pointing an accusing finger at Baekhyun. "You did this!" He whipped out a cellphone--Chanyeol's, Baekhyun absently noticed--and shoved it in the older man's face. On the screen was the damning evidence of his crime.

 

 ** _real_pcy_** : Our Kyungsoo looks so cute when sleeping~

 ** _baekhyunee_exo_** : sleeping cat Kyungsoo is the cutest thing ever! he looks so small and squishy #catsoo #why_isn't_he_like_this_when_awake

 

A thousand excuses to save his life raced through his mind, but all that came out was, "Um..." That just made Kyungsoo glare harder, so he tried again. "That... wasn't me?" Baekhyun felt like hitting himself for the lameness.

The devil in front of him was less than impressed. "Nice try," he grated out before grabbing Baekhyun. The taller man yelped as he was dragged by the ear, struggling to be free but to no avail. He was pulled through the hallway where he heard a dreadfully familiar voice say, "Victim number two! Jinwook hyung, let me borrow the broadcast phone again!"

Kyungsoo slammed open a door, and Baekhyun opened his eyes to vaguely note that they were in the music room. His attention, however, was captured by the spectacle in the middle of the room.

Chanyeol was tied to one of the chairs that were normally in the kitchen, clad in only Rilakkuma boxers. There were several squiggles reminiscent of cat whiskers on his face, and on his chest was written "UNDER PUNISHMENT, DO NOT TOUCH" in large Hangul. On his pastel pink hair sat one of Yixing's more absurd headbands, a fluffy monstrosity of pink and white cat ears. His eyes were filled with desperation and panic as he struggled to speak through the gag in his mouth.

Baekhyun opened his mouth, thoughts of pleading for his life about to spill, but shouting from the hallway cut him off before he could even start.

"Kim Jongdae! Give me back that phone!"

"I will, but later! I have to film this!"

Satansoo smirked at his victim. "You're next."

Baekhyun gulped. Jongdae appeared on the doorway, their manager's phone in his hands. Kyungsoo advanced, his eyes promising utter humiliation.

Baekhyun opened his mouth and  _screamed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tuzitokki), [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1217835) and [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/AngelusSuho)


End file.
